shadow hearts
by Darth Mannykin
Summary: Tifa finally gets sick of it all and leaves Cloud taking with her a dark secret. Cloud becomes harshly depresed and joins with Sephiroth. Tifa must fight to save him and maybe find herself along the way. Who is this mystery boy? please read and review
1. Depression

**Shadow hearts**

I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the characters mentioned. Enjoy!

* * *

It was strange how he was in the same position she was all those years ago. He now knew how it felt to have your heart broken by someone you held close to you for your whole life. So this is what she felt like all those years when the spikey haired blonde was oblivous to her love towards him. He had finally told her he loved her and they were happy for a while but that was before everything started going pear shaped. He guessed he was to blame. He always was. Funny how he could forgive himself for Aeries' death but not for this. This place seemed so empty without her. How did she keep it open? The first day she left he opened it but it was just too hard so he gave up. He lived here alone. Denzel and Marlene went to live with Barret after he was deemed incapable of looking after children. Barret lived in North Corel somewhere he thought. Atleast that's where he was when he last heard from him. No one visited anymore. So he became lifeless just like his telephone. He began to think the only reason why they came was for her but now that she was gone why would they visit? Now the bar was never open. The warrior lived here alone, wollowing in self pity and remenising about their time together. He used to have a reason to wake up every morning but that was now gone and each day it was getting increasingly harder to get up. Somedays he didn't move at all. What was the point? he tried to correct his faults. She said he was never around so here he was always around but she was no where in sight. Not to mention the pain tearing his heart in every direction. Sometimes he went whole days without saying a word to anyone, sometimes it was weeks. He peeled himself off the couch to check out the commotion coming from outside. He peered out the window as a few drunks passed by. They stopped and peered back at him.

"Hey ish a bar!" one yelled to another "Yoush shink ish open?" They stumbled towards the door and began pounding on it. "Open up!"

"We're closed" he yelled back.

"Jusht one dwink!" the drunks slurred.

He opened up the door and they looked him up and down "I said we're closed"

"Hey, you're not that hot chick"

A rage poured inside him and before he knew what he was doing the drunk was on the ground and he was craddling his fist "Shit" he swore under my breath. He fell back as the others fist connected with his face. He wiped the blood off his lip before straightening up. He must of had a rage look behind his strange blue eyes as the aggresser backed off.

"Sorry man" he said bending down and helping his friend up "Come on lets get out of here" and then they ran off down the street.

The blonde turned around and sighed, unsure about what to do with his fist. She was always there when he was hurt and made it better. He found the first aid kit and dragged it into the bar. It was more like a trunk and weighed a ton. He guessed he needed this, he did come back hurt alot and not once did she yell at him or refuse to take care of him, well except the last time. He shifted through the stuff in the kit before finding something he recognised, a bandage. He wrapped it around his knuckles before resting his head in his hands wondering where it all went wrong.

When he finally lifted his head a single picture caught his attention. Out of the many sitting on the cabnet it was the one that he always spotted first. He got up and slowly walked over to it before picking it up and running his hand over the glass. Tifa Lockhart. She left without a word to anyone, to him. He had no idea where she was or even if she was alright but she could take care of herself. He started to doubt if he could take care of himself though. The fight they had was so sudden and out of place that it caught him off guard. He had no idea she felt that way and he guessed he would never know the reason behind it. Tifa broke his heart, ripped it out of his chest and smashed it into a million pieces before stamping on it and left him to try and piece it back together but he never did. It was a complicated puzzle that he couldn't put back together by himself. He was beginning to wonder it it would ever be whole again because the truth is Tifa took some of the puzzle away with her and he didn't think she would ever bring it back.

Would she still be here if he never told her he loved her? Sometimes that was the only thing he thought about. If he had never told Tifa they would have never got together, never had that fight but fate was cruel. He never believed in destiny. He always thought that if you couldn't see it and it hadn't happened that you could change it but boy was he wrong. He was beginning to doubt himself, the way he had always lived. He was beginning to believe that it was always fates plan for him to be alone. That he was never meant to be happy. He tightened his grip on the frame as a singel tear slid from the corner of his eye and splashed onto the frame. In a moment of anger he hurled the picture at the wall with force. The glass shattered as it made contact with the wall and it fell to the ground with a clatter. The anger immediately left as he went to retrieve the picture. He went to pick it up but cut his hand on the glass. The blood poured off it and he quickly shielded the picture from the crimson mess. It hurt like hell but not as much as the pain in his heart. He placed the picture with the others and picked up the other pieces of glass, each piece leaving a new cut on his rough hands. Somehow the pain in his hands was taking away from the pain in my heart and he welcomed it.

That day replayed in his head over and over. Everyday scarring him more. If he had of stopped her instead of letting her walk out on him. If he had of forced her to listen to him, grabbed her hand and pulled her back, maybe, just maybe she would still be here but maybe he was just in deniel. Because of those memories he tortured himself by living here. Here where he was constantly reminded of her. Where he wouldn't be allowed to forget. And in a way maybe he deserved his fate but no one should have to feel the way he does now. He guessed one reason he stayed here was the hope that one day she would return. He could dream couldn't he?

He tossed and turned in his bed. He didn't even know why he tried to sleep, it never came. Why would he be allowed the pleasure of sleep? Instead of torturing himself with something that would never come he dug deep in his pocket for a cigarette. He next felt in his front pocket for a lighter. He placed the cigarette in his mouth before lighting it. He inhaled deeply before exhaling. He looked at the cigarette in his hand. He wanted death but he didn't deserve quick so he began to slowly kill himself with these cancer sticks. He laughed to himself. Tifa would kill him if she ever found out he was smoking. She gave Cid a black eye the last time she caught him smoking in the bar. He just wished she was here to give him the same treatment.

In a way he was glad no one came to visit anymore. He guessed he got what he always wanted. He got to be alone. But sometimes he couldn't help missing the kids and the way Yuffie always got him in trouble with Tifa. He wondered what everyone was up to. Last he heard Yuffie was living in Wutai and helping clean it up with her father. Red was in Cosmo Canyon again. He was sad when his grandfather died but he quickly stepped up to the plate and protected the village. Vincent went in search of a way to be forgiven for his past. Barret as he said before was in Corel with the kids. Ciat Sith was at the gold saucer as their mascot and raking in the money. Cid went back to rocket town and proposed to Shera after a few short months. He never went to the wedding though. He wondered if Tifa went. But all that was over eleven years ago and contact had been long lost. His life was just on a downwards spiral leading to his inevitable end. After all he was sick again. Geostigma. He never dared thought of going to the cure at the church. It had been just over 3 years since he was infected but he never thought about curing himself. The Geostigma was different in a way. It was slower moving and it was always pulsating in his chest unlike before.

He snapped out of his daze as there were loud bangs on the door. He shook his head. He must have dozed off or something as it was now morning.

"Come on! Open up!" they continued to pound against the door.

He threw himself down the stairs and to the door "Do you have any idea how...Barret...?" Cloud looked the large black man up and down. He had hardly changed except for a few grey hairs. He still wore the same shirt that covered hardly anything and showed his huge muscles. And maybe his beard was a little longer but it was hard to tell.

"Hey Spikes" he looked him up and down before he sighed.

"Cloud!" two voices said in unison. Marlene and Denzel appeared from behind Barret and went to hug me before noticing his unwelcoming stare. "Cloud...?" they questioned.

He turned and walked into the bar. Marlene and Denzel sure had grown. Marlene must be about 19 and Denzel around 21. "Do you want anything to drink?" Cloud asked in a husky sleep deprived voice.

"Umm yeah...Wouldn't mind a glasss of water"

He lazily walked to the fridge before peering in and coming out with two beers. He chucked one to Barret before opening the other and skulling it.

"Thanks..." he said taking a small sip. "Long time no see" he said taking a seat at the counter.

"Spose" He mumbled.

"How are you Cloud?" he studied the obviously down man.

"Fine" he replied unenthusiastically.

"No offense but you look like shit...Have you been in a fight, your face is swollen" he pointed with his index finger.

He glanced over to the broken mirror and sure enough it was.

"And you could atleast dust a little and let some light in"

He stared at him impatiently "What are you doing here?" he growled.

"Whoa...aint I allowed to come visit and the kids wanted to see you"

"Were not kids anymore" Denzel spoke up.

"After eleven years you decide to come see how I am. Why don't you tell me why you're really here?" Cloud hissed.

Barret sighed shifting his attention to the floor. He was beginning to feel guilty for his absence when Cloud needed him. "We were all just wondering if you had heard anything from Tifa" he mumbled her name so it was almost undetectable.

"Does it look like shes been here?" he said with hate.

"Sorry man" The rather large black man said guiltily.

"It's fine" the blonde warrior crossed his arms and looked to the side almost child like.

"We didn't see you at Cid's wedding" Barret pointed out.

"I didn't go" he said skulling another beer.

"It was the last time we saw Tifa"

"She was there?"

"Yeah she came. I think she was a little disappointed that she didn't see you there"

"It was probably for the best"

"You miss her don't you?" he said with deep sadness in her voice while his eyes bore into the broken man before him.

"...No" Cloud lied shifting his eyes from Barret and averting them to the floor.

An eerie silence washed over the bar until two kids made themselves known.

"We made this for you Cloud"

He looked up and they thrust a card at him. On the front was a drawing that he guessed was suposed to be him. It was actually a pretty good one. Although the hair was a little off it almost looked exactly like him holding his buster sword. He took pride in his spikey hair. You would find no one else with hair like his.

"We made it for you when we were little and went to live with Barret"

He opened it up and read the inside as they started to get excited.

"I don't know it it will count for anything now"

_Dear Cloud_

_We miss you so much. No matter what we want you to know that we love you and that you can visit any time. We want you to come visit so we can be a family like before._

_Love Marlene and Denzel._

"You're right, it doesn't" he placed the card on the counter and turned away.

The two kids gave him a confused stare. Nothing could be like it was before. They held too many memories of her. It tore him up inside to see their innocent faces.

"Cloud have you faught any cool monsters lately?" Denzel asked his most frequently asked question when he was around me.

"I don't fight anymore" Cloud stated simply.

The group in the bar was dumbfounded. They knew Cloud had been depressed but didn't know he was this bad. They never thought that he would give up his fighting. It was his most prized attribute besides her. Had Tifa Lockhart really scarred him that bad. Tifa most certainly had. Cloud gave up everything that night that she left. Even the will to live and his friends turned their backs on him. Barret sighed turning away from Cloud's cold eyes. Something about his eyes had changed. They were colder, more unwelcoming. Everyone tried to forget about Cloud when Tifa left in the hopes that it might have brought her back but that was only partly the reason. They were scared. Scared of what he was. Scared that if Sephiroth ever came back that he could be controlled. Atleast when Tifa was here he had something to hold on to. So that's why they took the kids away.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Denzel.

"I mean what I said. I haven't picked up a sword in years" he spoke disinterestly.

"But you told me you would never stop carrying your sword" the browned haired boy took a step forward and raised his fist.

"Well things change"

"You've changed" Denzel whispered.

"Hmph" he snorted and turned away from the boys brown eyes.

"Cloud?" Marlene asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

He looked down to her with hate for the unwanted attention. He didn't want anyone to touch him ever again. They would just end up leaving like they always did. Everyone in his life always left.

"You'll come visit won't you?" she asked hopeful.

"I don't think so" he shook her off.

"Cloud man, what's your problem?"

"Mine? You show up out of the blue after eleven years and pretend like you actually care about me. How can you act like everythings fine? It's not. It hasn't been for a long time. You wanted nothing to do with me then and I want nothing to do with you now. I don't need any of you" With that said he stormed up the stairs and slammed the door.

Barret placed his head in his hands. Cloud was right. They had treated him badly over the past years. They never once thought how he felt about the whole thing and now he was too far gone. "Cloud..." Barret whispered to himself as he stood up "Come on guys lets go"

"But what about Cloud?"

"He's not the same Cloud we used to know"

Both children bowed their head as they let their hero slip through their fingers. Cloud had been their role model for years and now he was cold hearted towards them. Denzel turned and took one more look at the bar he used to call home. He had considered Cloud his father. He shook his head and followed after Barret.

Cloud didn't need any of them. He didn't need them then and he didn't need them now. His anger was beginning to boil over. Since Tifa left he had had a bad temper and he couldn't control it. Denzel's comment had really stuck with him though. He had said he would always fight so he gave it up to punish himself. Cloud gave up the sword and vowed never to touch it again. He just stared to where it hung on the wall in front of his bed. It always seemed to be mocking him and it was driving him insane. There wasn't much else in Cloud's room. Just a few things here and there and a picture frame turned downwards. It was of Tifa, the kids and Cloud, back when they were all happy. He reached to the chain that hung around his neck. He traced his fingers over the delicate silver ring that was positioned in the centre of his chest. The ring that he kept to remind him of what he had lost. The ring that he was going to propose to Tifa with. The ring in which he was late getting home because he had to get. The ring that ruined their relationship. Cloud slipped it on and off the tip of his thumb remembering all his failures. All the times Tifa got hurt after he promised to protect her. He tightened his grip on it leaving an imprint in his palm before releasing it and sighing. His whole life he had been doomed to fail from the beginning. After all he did have Jenova cells inside of him, another thing that hung over him.

Cloud clutched at his heart in pain as the Geostigma's pain increased. Would he ever feel whole again? He hated this world and every thing in it. He even hated himself.

_"Cloud"_

He rolled over trying to block out the familiar voice. Not the sweet voice of Aerith the cold one of another.

_"Cloud!" _

"Leave me alone!" He cried.

_"Hahaha Cloud. How does it feel to be alone" _he mocked.

"Go away!" He groaned.

_"And why would I do that when it's so much fun tormenting you. Cloud you need a new hobby" _

"I need you to just die"

_"Now that's not nice. I would never leave you like she did"_ his voice grew icier.

"I hate both of you!" the ex-soldier screamed clutching at his heart.

_"Don't you want your number?" _he questioned.

"My number...?" he asked barely above a whisper.

_"That's right Cloud. It will soon be my time to rise again and you will help me" _

"No! I won't help you. Not this time. I won't be controlled by you anymore" a he spoke as if trying to convince himself.

"_You have no choice, puppet" _

_"_I do" he stood strong.

"_Your will is not strong enough to stop me. Not anymore. You're weak now and only with my help will you become strong again. I can take the pain away" _

_"_The geostigma?"

"_And the pain in your heart. I know the pain you feel inside and I can help take it away" _

_"_I want you to take it away" Cloud said gruffly.

_"I will Cloud but you gotta do one thing for me"_

"What?"

_"The black materia" _he said. This was all going to be too easy.

"I'll get it and the pain will be gone?"

_"That's right. What have you got to lose?" _

"Tifa?"

"_Don't worry about her" _he laughed.

He sat up in a cold sweat. Cloud's eyes having an unnatural black tint to them. The pain inside was too much to bare. He had nothing to hold on to anymore so he had two options. Stay alone and suffer or take the pain away. They all turned their backs on him so it was his turn to do the same. He grabbed his sword off the wall and clutched it in his hands, feeling the power circulate through him. It was good to have it back in his hands again. Cloud sliced the air and felt a slight cocky smile creep up on his face. Part of it was him and part of it was the new evil living inside him. All he wanted to do right now was hurt people. Hurt everyone that hurt him. He was going to get his revenge and hopefully die afterwards.

* * *

So theres the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Please R&R. If story gets good reviews might do a second chapter and make this one more detailed. Loves ya!! 


	2. On the run

The raven haired girl ran down the cold deserted streets, out of breath. She turned a corner and hid in a dark alleyway as a shadow passed by. Only the sound of the rain pounding on the ground and her breathing could be heard. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in as she relaxed slightly against the wall. Death was right at her door and she had been running from it for eleven whole years. The ruby eyed girl was dying slowly and painfully but death didn't want to wait that long. She was so tired of running and was really worn down. She just wished she could see everyone again but she didn't want to put them in anymore danger. If they found out they would want to help her and she was afraid that it would try and take them as well. But the one person on her mind was Cloud. Did he even miss her or had he moved on? The fight they had before she left. She wished she could take back the things she said back and just go home, but part of her was still far too angry at Cloud to go back. Even after eleven years she was still angry at him. The raven haired fighter was hurt and confused at the same time, and maybe a little jealous of the love he had for the flower girl. If she said she wasn't happy that Aeries died she would be lying to herself. She knew it sounded mean and the flower girl was one of her best friends but she wished Cloud loved her half as much as he loved Aeries. Cloud never showed her as much affection as he showed the brown haired beauty and for that reason the raven haired girl resented her.

She peeked around the corner and it was all clear. The blackness of night blocked out most of the street but she couldn't feel it. A foggy mist covered the air that made a chill run up her spine. She kicked a rock which sparked on the concrete as she walked down the cobbled street. It was freezing and yet she could not feel the cold. She was always cold but this cold was different. It came from almost dying. It came along with losing Cloud. Since the night she left she had felt this way. Like she would never feel warm again. Cloud had been such a jerk and she was sick of pretending everything was okay. She had kept it inside for so long and she was finally sick of it. Cloud had gone out on a delivery and was late home again. He never called again. And she was up half the night again. She waited for him to come home and just before the sun rose he walked through the door. _"Hey Teef"_ he said as if everything was fine and she just snapped at him. She probably would have never left if he hadn't of suggested it. Okay maybe he didn't use those exact words but it was pretty close. She remembered yelling at him. Asking him if he loved her and if he did why hadn't he let her go. Why didn't he show her the same love he showed her. Why didn't he call her. She remembered him yelling back. Telling him he loved me. Saying he had let her go but it all sounded so fake. The way he said every word to her like she was nothing more then a child and she finally snapped and so did he. He yelled at her...

_"If you think it's so bad living with me leave, tell me to leave! If you hate me that much just tell me to go. God Tifa you can't keep doing this to me!" _

_"I hate you Cloud!" _I screamed back.

"_Fine! Leave! Just get out of here!" _

_"Fuck you Cloud!"_ And that's when she walked out. It was his decision. She was sick of worrying about him. Him not calling her and always coming back on the brink of death.

_"Tifa..."_ the shadow called.

Tifa whipped her head left and right before breaking out into a run.

_"Tifa..."_ It laughed tormenting her further.

She stopped dead in her tracks as it's ghastly figure appeared in front of her in the shape of a large black dog with glowing red eyes.

_"Why do you run?"_

"I'm...I'm not..ready to...die" she stammered.

_"Why not? What else do you have in your life? The person whom you loved is long gone. Your friends have moved on so why don't you?" he whispered as holding onto each word as lond as possible._

"I can't die" she shook her head.

_"You cheated death once, you can't do it again" _

"I can try" Tifa whispered for only herself to hear as she turned and ran. She could feel it's cold breath breathing down the back of her neck. She hated running from her enemy but this was one she could not defeat. Not yet anyway. Not by herself. She slowed when she was sure she had lost it and her house for a few days came into sight.

The raven haired beauty shoved open the old wooden door and stepped inside the grungy one room house. If had a couch that was falling to pieces, a round table with a single wooden chair and a few half torn down posters on the walls. It wasn't much but it would have to do. How she longed to see her bar again. Feel the smooth wood of the counter. Just talk to her customers. Just talk to someone. Tifa sat on the hard wood chair deep in thought. Something warm licked her hand and she looked down smiling.

"Hey, Griever" she spoke softly rubbing her hand over his head before reaching his neck and rubbing my hand through his thick coat.

He barked happily as he placed two paws on her lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzeling her head into the thick coat around his neck. He didn't smell like dog, he never smelled like dog. Ever since the first day he was with her she always thought he smelt like Cloud. She's not saying Cloud smelt like a dog. This dog smelt sweet not dirty. And with the dogs ways he reminded her of Cloud and that made her laugh but sometimes it was just plain depressing. He was her only company and she had grown attatched to him.

She first came across Griever 4 years after she left. Tifa was walking around the slums of Midgar when she heard a faint yelping so she followed it. In a small alley he was just laying there, lifeless, covered by bits of cardboard and newspaper. He was only a puppy and he was really badly hurt so she nursed him back to health. Ever since then he had followed her and she wouldn't of had it any other way. Seven years later here they were and still together and an added bonus was that he was well behaved. There was something strange about him though. His eyes were an azure blue. Like Cloud's they were mezmerising. He's part wolf that much she was sure of and she thought a bit husky. His coat mainly black on top with a bit of white underneath. Griever had helped her out many times when she was in trouble. In a way he was like her guardian angel.

Griever began to flash his teeth and growl as there was loud banging on the door. Tifa patted him reassuringly as she got up. She cautiously approached the door. Who would be coming here at this time at night or even just here? She spun the knob and the door crept open. Cold wind and rain blew through the door forcing it open but there was no one there. Tifa closed it before she got a chill and shrugged. It wasn't safe to be here anymore. Actually it wasn't safe to be anywhere anymore. She gathered up her stuff (which wasn't much) and started for the door. She turned to Griever to get him to follow but he was already removing himself from the comfort of the couch. He caught on fast. She felt he knew her better then anyone did, especially _him_ and he understood her.

Tifa stepped out into the now wet streets. The rain was still bucketing down and she was saturated after only a minute. Griever shook spraying anything within a two metre radius. She laughed as she continued down the street. Sure she was deeply depressed but that dog always seemed to make her laugh when she was down. She wondered what he would do when she was gone. A cold wind swept past that made the raven haired girl shudder. Griever trotted on ahead. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched from somewhere. She continued nervously. Each step amplified by the deafening silence.

"Whoa..." Tifa mumbled falling back as she bumped into something.

Tifa hit the ground with a thud and looked slowly up to the person she bumped into. It felt like she had hit a brick wall but the person standing in front of me wasn't that big. In fact she was small. Kinda like a girl she used to know.

"Yuffie...?"


	3. Worst fear realised

After a few days traveling Cloud reached north Corel. The monsters seemed easier to kill to him. It was like he had this new power and his strength had doubled maybe even tripled. The blonde banged on the door with force accidentally leaving imprints of his fist.

"Oh hey Spikes. What are you doing here at this time in the morning?" he asked confused. He wondered what he was doing there altogether.

"Mind if I come in?" he asked in an evil sort of voice.

"Um no..." Barret said nervously leading him inside. "Well this is it" he motioned around his house.

It was kinda dull looking and cramped with junk but atleast it was a home. They were a family here. Denzel and Marlene were perched at the top the steps gazing through the railings at the events unfolding in front of them.

"So what brings so here?" he asked curiously never taking his hand off his old friend.

"Aint I allowed to come visit my _friends" _Cloud said the last word with hate.

"..." he hesatated. "Umm...sit down"

He took a seat on the dirty brown couch as Barret cleared some junk off it before he sat opposite him. Barrets eagle eyes never left him for one second.

"So I had a dream the other night" the blonde started.

"Really?" he said unenthusiastically.

"The black materia was in it" His eyes widened at the mention of the materia. "Sephiroth was back and he got a hold of it"

"Good thing it was just a dream" he said nervously.

"I was just wondering if it was safe" Cloud quirried.

"Cloud you know I can't tell you where it is. What if he tried to control you again?" Barret gulped. Cloud sure wasn't acting like himself.

"I'm hurt Barret" the warrior said with fake hurt "I thought you knew I was stronger then that"

"I know how strong you are Spikes but you haven't been yourself lately"

"Oh really?" he smirked. "I just need to know it's safe"

"Of course it's safe. Got it right here with me"

"So it's here is it?"

"Uhh...I didn't say that"

Cloud stood up and with his sharp vision scanned the room.

"Cloud what are you doing?" Barret asked as he stood up as well and approached him.

He placed my right hand to my forehead as he began to laugh evilly.

"Cloud are you okay?" Barret asked stopping.

The large man took a few more steps towards him and reached out to his arm. With quick reflexes he slammed his fist into his stomach. Baret breathed heavily as he stumbled back and gasped for breath. Cloud went to punch him again but Barret grabbed his fist holding it in his tightly.

"Cloud snap out of it!" he ordered.

The blonde threw his other fist only to be stopped again by the black mans other hand. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, his face solemn. Cloud smirked and laughed slightly. His big brown eyes opened wider as he smacked him in the stomach with his knee. He fell to the ground and Cloud kicked him in the face. He stumbled getting up. He rushed at him knocking him with his shoulder. He held up his hand as it began to golw an unhealthy blue. Cloud pulled it back before throwing it forward.The flaming ball hit Barret square in the chest and he flew back. His back connected with the wall breaking the wood. He fell onto the table smashing it in two. He groaned in pain as he passed out. A triumphant smile crossed Cloud's face.

"_Up the stairs"_

He jerked my head to the top of the stairs as two scared shadows began to back away.

The blue eyed boy walked up the stairs slowly, taking his time. He reached the top and stood in a hallway with five rooms.

"Which one?" he asked his darker self as the kids disappeared behind door number two on the right side.

_"Last one" _

Cloud nodded and went to the door. He shoved it open and looked inside. There was just a bed in one corner and a desk in the other. He went straight over to the desk and began pulling out the draws. This was too easy.

_"Hahaha" _the icy cold voice laughed in his head _"You think too simply Cloud. Look under the floor boards" _

The blonde warrior looked to the floor and surely there was a floor board that was a different colour to the others. Cloud bent down and lifted it up. Lying in the centre was a glowing black orb. He reached out and picked it up in his hands. His hand froze from the coldness of the orb that was the size of a small fist. His smirk widened as he placed it in his front pocket. Cloud straightened up prepared to walk out. He stopped as there was a young boy blocking the doorway.

"Get out the way boy" he growled.

"No Cloud" he shook his head "I can't let you do this. I can't let you throw away your life!"

"And you're gonna stop me?" Cloud asked mockingly with an arched eyebrow "I don't think so" He approached him and knocked him out the way with his muscly arm. Denzel collided with the wall before falling to the ground. He clutched at his ribs in pain and Cloud almost went over to see if he was okay but that was before the blinding pain shot through his body.

"Cloud!" he yelled as the blonde went down the steps.

Cloud reached the all too familiar town of Nibelheim. Once his hometown now just a distant memory. He didn't have anything here anymore and he wouldn't mind disposing of it. He treked the long track up to the Mt Nibel reactor. He wasn't too sure why he was asked to come here instead of say Shinra head quarters or the north crater. All he knew was thathisy pain would be over soon. Cloud was starting to lose control of his body as well. He wanted to do these things. It's what he decided but if he wanted to stop he couldn't.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuffie...?" Tifa asked looking up to her beaming face.

"You really should watch where you're going" she mused as she helped her up up. "Tifa!" she threw her arms around her.

"Yuffie...I need to breath" she heaved.

"Sorry" she said letting the young women go before looking her up and down. "Where have you been!?" she half yelled.

"Keep it down" Tifa placed a finger to her lips.

"Well?" Yuffie pouted as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Around" Tifa answered looking at the ground.

Griever barked as he ran up and growled at Yuffie.

"Whoa" she said jumping back.

The ruby eyed women knelt down and called the dog. He ran up to her still keeping an eye on Yuffie.

She looked at her with an arched eyebrow. "Friend of yours?"

"Yuffie this is Griever" she replied patting his head "Don't worry boy, she's my friend"

He lowered his head and Yuffie knelt beside her, reaching out a shaking hand towards the large animal. He barked happily as Yuffie patted his back.

"So what are you doing here?" Tifa asked as they both stood up. Griever took a spot beside her and leaning up against her leg.

"Actually I was just about to go see Barret" Yuffie stated.

Tifa looked to the ground "How is he?"

"He's fine. A little grouchy though but what's changed" she laughed to herself Denzel and Marlene are with him you know"

I looked back into her eyes a serious ezpression on my face. Maybe I was worried. "Cloud...?"

"He's alright" she laughed "Atleast I think he is. Haven't seen him in years. We all lost contact with him after you left"

"Why's Denzel and Marlene living with Barret?" she questioned her eyes narrowing.

"He didn't think Cloud was capable of looking after two kids"

"How are they?" she sighed. Was Cloud really that bad?

"They were devestated when you left but other then that there fine too"

"I'm sorry" she let a tear slip from her eye. It was the first time she had cried in years if you didn't count the times she had woke up crying and screaming.

"Hey it's okay" Yuffie pulled her in for another tight hug "Do you want to come see them with me?"

"I don't know Yuffie" she said looking nervously around.

"Come on! We've all been worried sick about you. They'd all love to see you" she said trying her hardest to persuade the older women.

"...Okay but I can't stay long" she reasoned. She would love to see everyone just once more.

Yuffie nodded and they both started in the direction of Barrets house.

They reached the slightly ajar door of Barrets house and Yuffie gasped noticing the imprints in the door. Panicing Tifa shoved open the door and stepped inside. She took a step back in shock at the scene in front of her. The whole place was a mess.

"Barret" she cried out seeing his figure amongst the wood of a broken table. She rushed to his side and placed a hand on his muscular arm.

"Tifa?" he asked sitting up and placing a hand to his forehead "What happened...?" he trailed off cratching the back of his head.

"You're hurt Barret. Who did this?" her voice shaky and for some reason she already knew the answer.

"The kids?" he suddenly stood up but quickly fell back down again.

Tifa looked to Yuffie before to the top of the stairs. "Wait here" The raven haired women cautiously stepped up the stairs unsure of what to expect.

"Denzel...?" she whispered as she ran to his lifeless figure perched against the wall. She knelt to his level her hands shaking as she wiped his hair from his face.

"Tifa?" he asked half opening his eyes weakly.

"Yeah" she let out a small laugh at the fact that he was alright. "Are you okay?"

"I...I don't know. It's hurts everywhere" he laughed. Tifa was really back. The person he once called mum was really back.

"Tifa!" she looked over her shoulder as a young girl jumped into her arms.

She wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Lets go downstairs"

Marlene smiled and nodded before she ran downstairs.

"Come on Denzel" Tifa helped him up gently supporting his body on hers and took him downstairs to the others. He wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders.

"I missed you Tifa"

For the first time in years she had a genuine smile on her face.

"You alright Daddy?" Marlene asked the large black man.

"Yeah I'm fine Marlene...Is he alright Tifa?" Barret asked as she stepped into the room supporting a bruised Denzel.

"He should be fine" she placed him on the couch before taking a seat beside him. Denzel was like a son to her and she let this happen to him. "Barret who did this?"

He looked to the floor. Tifa turned to Denzel who shifted his attention from her. She looked back to Barret.

"Barret?"

"...Cloud"

For some reason she wasn't shocked. She just had this feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to believe that Cloud could be capable of this. She didn't want to think of him this way. If only she had been there for him.

"He took the black materia didn't he?" she looked to the ground sadened.

"Yeah Tifa" he nodded.

She nodded a determined look on her face and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Yuffie called.

"Tifa!?"

She stopped and closed her eyes as Denzel called her name.

"Don't go. Don't leave me again"

Tifa turned around and smiled at the boy as another tear slipped out. How could Cloud do this? To the boy who considered him his father? To the family who took him in when he had no place else else to go? He got up and limped towards her grabbing her hand.

"Teef?"

She clenched her eyes shut in pain. Cloud used to call her that. She pulled him into a hug. "It's alright Denzel. I'll be alright. I just gotta make things right. I just have to find Cloud"

"You'll come back won't you?" he asked but maybe he already knew the answer.

Tifa closed her eyes again in pain. It was the one thing that she couldn't promise him. She didn't want to let him down again.

"Promise me" he insisted. He wasn't going to let her go unless she promised.

"...Promise" Tifa said reluctantly.

She seperated and looked into his watery eyes. Then she removed a necklace from around her neck and handed it to the boy. He held it in his hand lightly and confused.

"It was my mothers...It always brought me luck and now I want you to have it" she gave a wary smile. If she couldn't keep the promise then he had to have something to remember her by. She didn't want him hating her for the rest of his life. She thought of it as something to remember her by when she was gone.

"But Teef..."

"Seeya Denzel" she walked out the door before she got emotional despite protests from the others.

Tifa ran out the town and let the tears fall freely. She never thought Cloud would stoop this low and she had to find him. She had to find out why he did it. Anger took hold of her body and over took any other emotion.

"Come on boy" she growled as she started my trek for Nibelheim. She had no idea why she was going there but for some reason she had a feeling she would find Cloud there. She just wished she was wrong.


	4. Confrontations

She stepped into the dark and gloomy town. It was deserted and a little creepy. Nothing in it seemed the same. It was long abandoned. She gulped as she stepped through the paved square. It was deathly quiet. Tifa could make out a figure approaching. She reached to the sword mounted on her back as they got nearer. She recognised that spikey hair. He stood in front of her a sickly smirk plastered onto his face, sword bloody. His eyes cold, emotionless and detatched.

"Cloud..." Tifa said shocked as she tried to clear that image from her head but she would just see Cloud with his sword bloody. Human blood.. She thought she was prepared to confront him but she was wrong. She was weak when ever she was near him.

"Tifa?" he said equally as shocked.

She could have sworn she saw a flicker of something behind his eyes but maybe it was just her imagination showing her what she really wanted to see. She didn't want to believe he was capable of what he was doing but the proof was staring her right in the face.

"What are you doing Cloud?" she cried out confused.

"Get out of my way Tifa" he growled. He never thought he would get to see her. Then again maybe he was just doing this to get her attention. The attention he so wanted, but didn't deserve. In a way he guessed he was being childish. Throwing a tantrum because he didn't get what he wanted. Deep down he was glad to see her. He never thought it would come to this though. He never thought they would meet again this way.

"You can't do this!" she yelled to him throwing her arms to her side.

"And why not?" he asked simply.

"You faught to save this planet and now look what you're doing. What happened to you Cloud?"

"I don't owe you any explanations. Now get out of my way. I don't want to have to hurt you" Cloud shook his head his smirk disappearing.

"You would do that?" she leant forward slightly. Maybe her hero wasn't a hero afterall.

"If it came down to it. I owe this world nothing. I owe you nothing" he spat back. He couldn't help but wonder if he meant those words. He didn't feel like himself speaking them but she made him into what he was today.

"What about the promise you made me?" she slightly leant forward fists clenched at her sides in anger in frustration. She didn't care that her nails were digging into her palms. This hurt so much more.

"Promises are made to be broken. You're the one that left. Now get out of my way" he advanced on her.

She drew my sword and aimed it at him. She had never shook so hard. Her shoulders were so tense. He laughed mockingly at her.

"You sure you know how to use one of those?" he smirked as he held up his own sword

"It's been eleven years Cloud. Lets see what you got"

"Very well"

He lunged forward and their swords connected. They stayed together as they circled eachother. This wasn't her Cloud. This wasn't the Cloud she knew and grew up with. Tifa jumped back before leaping forward and slicing downwards. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed as the rain began to fall harder. He shoved upwards and she flipped over him. The experienced fighter ducked as he swung his sword to deliver a fatal blow. Sparks flew as otheir swords connected again. He sliced furiously bringing his sword upon her with force pushing her back. His intentions clear.

"What are you doing Cloud?" Tifa asked again as they were in another power struggle and she studied his eyes.

"What I should have done a long time ago"

"You can stop all this now" she pleaded. It felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest all over again.

"This is my only option. I can't go back now"

Stunned for a second he swung and knocked her sword from her hands. Tifa was defenseless as he advanced on her. There was a black flash and a blur of white teeth as something latched onto Clouds leg. Griever growled sinking his teeth into Cloud deeper. The dog leaped back and stood at Tifa's side as Cloud swung at him.

"Friend of yours" he hissed through clenched teeth limping closer to her. It was like something out of a horor movie.

_"Cloud!"_ a familiar voice called from over head.

Both Cloud and Tifa looked to the sky. He looked at her and smiled as he stepped back. He couched to the ground before he shot up into the sky. She fell to the ground and broke down. She wrapped her shaking arms around Griever and cried into his coat. The love of her life had turned on her and she wasn't sure if she could get him back.

Yuffie, Cid and Red ran towards but Tifa but stopped when they saw that she was crying. It took alot to make Tifa cry. They knew that and the fact that she was meant that it wasn't good. Yuffie slowly and cautiously came closer as the others stood there unsure of what to do.

"Tifa...You alright?" she asked noticing how hard she really had been crying.

The raven haired women began to sob harder. She never thought that this would happen, ever. No matter how screwed up Cloud got she never thought that he would do this.

"Tifa?" she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me" Tifa snapped at the small ninja.

She flinched away. "You're so cold...You need to get out of the rain"

"Why? It won't change anything" Tifa spoke with such hate.

"Come on Tifa" she pulled her up Tifa making it harder.

"I don't want to go!" she ripped away from her and walked in the other direction.

"Where are you gonna go?" The red animal appeared at her side.

"Anywhere but here" she kept her eyes focused ahead.

"And just let Cloud do what he's doing?" the lion reasoned.

"I can't stop him" she stated.

"You can try" he cocked his head to the side, his spikey, fire red mane falling over his good eye.

"No" she shook her head "No I can't"

"Huh?" Tifa was the strongest person the wise lion knew. :Infact most people underestimated how strong she really was. That is until they saw her fight.

"I'm not strong enough anymore. Don't you get it I can't fight him" she quickedned her pace.

"You're stronger then any of us"

Tifa stopped and bowed her head.

"Are you just going to give up?"

After a few minutes of thinking she had made my decision.

"Yes"

"Tifa?" the red animal growled.

"Griever" she said and he appeared to block them from following her. He flashed his sharp white teeth as she disappeared into the night.

"Tifa!" they all called but she was too far gone.


	5. The truth

Tifa shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. What the hell was she going to do? Her heart was now gone. Broken into a million pieces and stolen by Cloud. Nothing could compare to the pain she was feeling now. She coughed as she stumbled forward trying to regain composer. Tifa ran harder and faster then she ever thought could as the tears intensified. When she opened her eyes she was running in plain blackness. She stopped and looked around, searching left and right. Nothing... Where the hell was she? The same black dog with red eyes appeared in front of her.

"No..." Tifa muttered shaking her head and backing away. "No!" she said strongly.

There was a low growling behind her.She looked behind and the same black dog was behind her as well. Suddenly she was boxed in by four of them slowly creeping towards her. She clutched at my head as their growls screeched through it.

"Please...get away from me!"

_"Why Tifa? Come with us. We miss you" _

"Just leave me alone..." she said breathlessly.

_"Your times expired Tifa" _It laughed _"We will get you eventually" _

"No!" she closed her eyes as a heavy material drapped around her. She was once again covered in darkness but this time it was different and the dogs were gone. The material was suddenly removed and she was bathed in moon light. The material that had covered her was none other then a long torn red cap worn by a man who had his back turned to her.

"Long time no see, Tifa" he said in a monotone voice.

"Vincent...but how...?" she stuttered glad for the fact that she was out of there and she could breath again.

"No need to thank me. I just want answers" he said his eyes narrowing.

She went to protest but he shot her a crimson stare and she shut up.

"What were those?" he spoke, clearly wasting no time.

"I don't know..." she trailed off as she bowed her head.

"Tifa don't lie to me" he took a step towards her.

"Would you belive me if I told you?" she studied his face.

"I'd listen" he nodded to her.

She took in a deep breath as she turned and placed her hands on the side of the tall building. How could she explain something she wasn't sure of herself? "I died eleven years ago"

"Impossible"

Tifa shot him much the same stare as he shot her just moments ago.

"Sorry..." he mumbled looking down.

"Somehow I got brought back to life. I'm not sure how it happened but I was, and ever since then I've been running from this...shadow"

"How can this be?" he mumbled to himself looking down deep in thought

"Huh...?"

"I'm so sorry, Tifa" he shook his head as he buried his face in his hands.

"What?" she asked beginning to get agitated.

"I cannot say"

"I told you what I know now it's your turn to speak" she whined.

The vampire let out a long sigh.

"Vincent?"

"Sephiroth...I believe he's back" she looked at the tired women. How could he tell her?

"No shit...Cloud...he's being controlled"

"No" Vincent shook his head. How was he supposed to tell her the person she loved was acting of his own free will?

"No?"

"He cannot be. Not fully anyway" he spoke slowly the guilt getting to him.

"So you're saying Cloud is doing this by himself?" she said shocked.

"I'm sorry" he bowed his head.

"Tell me why Vincent?" Tifa pleaded.

"There is lots I still don't know but, Tifa I have to ask you...This is most important" his tone turned even more serious if that was even possible for him.

"What is it Vincent?" she asked curiously.

"Tifa, why'd you leave"

Tifa thought hard. "Cloud and I had a fight" she said after a long pause.

There was an eerie silence as he stared out over the town.

"You were with child...wern't you?" he looked back up at her to study her body expressions. He knew the truth even if she tried to deny it.

Tifa leaned over the edge and looked down the the concrete walkway below her. No one was supposed to know, ever, and no one could know.

"What happened to your child?" he said seriously like their lives depended on it.

The raven haired women closed her eyes in pain as he spoke. She finally opened them and found him staring at her.

"Tifa you know I wouldn't be asking if this wasn't important"

She managed a wary smile at him before she hesitantly spoke. "Vincent...I..." she looked to the side trying to think. "I had an abortion..."

"Tifa is this the truth?"

"...Yes. It was the only thing I could think to do...I was pregnant when I left, and Cloud made it clear he never wanted children, not with me anyway. So I did the only thing I thought I could do...I thought it would be easier for both of us, for him"

"Tifa...I am truely sorry" he said sadened by her story.

"There wasn't anything anyone could have done. It's in the past now and thats where it has to stay. Vincent, you can never tell anyone, especially not Cloud" she grabed his arm and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I will honor your wish" he nodded with his crimson eyes burning into her.

There was another long awkward silence as they both stared out into the distance. He sighed and shook his head before turning his back to her and beginning to walk away.

"Goodbye Tifa. Until we meet again"

Before she could protest he was gone.

Tifa sighed turning away from the side she was looking over. What the hell was she supposed to do? she wasn't strong enough to go after Cloud. She couldn't beat him. She never could. Not when he held her heart captive. He was what haunted her past since they were little kids and he always would. What was she without Cloud? She was nothing. Even she knew that. Why did her whole life have to revolve around him? Tifa picked up a stone and threw it over the edge in anger. She gave up a long time ago. Everyone had to understand that. She had made the decision and was going to live out the rest of her life alone, as was planned all along. She was beginning to think her fate from the very beginning was to be alone and who was she to argue it. She was sinking lower and lower into a pit and no one could pull her out. Except one. Tifa placed her hand to her forehead as her vision began to blur. Sharp pains shot through her skull and she groaned in pain, falling to the ground, passing out.


End file.
